Pâtisseries
by Sami-Saka
Summary: Définitivement, la manie de Break d'être toujours aux endroits où se trouvaient des sucreries était insupportable !


Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec mon premier OS sur le fandom de Pandora Hearts.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai écrit ce texte pour Zuju-sama, après une réclamation de sa part pendant un cours d'histoire (si si, je vous jure !).

Personnellement, je ne trouve pas cet OS terrible. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée alors je l'ai écrit en freestyle, et je ne trouve pas vraiment le résultat concluant. Je m'excuse donc d'avance s'il ne vous convient pas.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki (bien que tout cela soit fortement inspirés des univers de Lewis Carroll)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un grincement sonore retentit, mais il fut étouffé par des rires. La porte du placard s'ouvrit plus franchement, passant complètement inaperçu. Il était parfaitement vide, excepté peut-être une fine couche de poussière recouvrant le fond de petites particules allergènes. Peut-être un courant d'air avait pu pousser la planche de bois qui fermait, bien que cela soit étonnant puisque la poignée sculptée était enclenchée.

Oz s'amusait, riant çà et là, installé sur un fauteuil face à son meilleur ami. Entre eux, une petite table ouvragée supportait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés une dizaine de gâteaux pâtissiers individuels. Autour, les tasses de thé froides et presque vides indiquaient que l'heure du goûter était passée.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blond, ne pouvant tenir en place, s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, certainement allait-il chercher Alice. Le Raven soupira à la pensée de la « jeune » fille. Il commençait à l'apprécier, mais trop souvent elle l'insupportait.

Il s'enfonça confortablement dans le fond du canapé victorien rembourré et recouvert de tissue de velours rouge. Il trouvait cette gamine bien trop proche de son jeune maître, et son côté jaloux ressortait méchamment. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il sentait une veine palpiter contre sa tempe. Rien que penser à la Chaine le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il entendit un petit rire, proche du ricanement. Aussitôt il se redressa, une pique acerbe coincée dans la gorge. Quel odieux personnage ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de débarquer ainsi dans chaque pièce où se trouvaient quelques gourmandises que ce soit ? Gil n'était certainement pas d'humeur à supporter ce plaisantin.

A peine eu-t-il ouvert les yeux que déjà il remarquait que le plateau avait été entièrement délesté de ses mets. La moitié de la dernière sucrerie se trouvait encore entre les doigts pâles et fins du chapelier, l'œil rouge de celui-ci la regardant avec une avidité encore jamais vue. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait une réelle horreur de voir le plus vieux faire ça. Il émit un grognement animal à l'encontre du squatteur.

Break fit un sourire à son vis-à-vis, sembla se figer puis poussa un miaulement quelque peu réaliste du fond de la gorge. A ce bruit, le jeune Nightray sursauta violemment avant d'envoyer un regard des plus noirs à Xerxes qui arborait une moue satisfaite. Il ne savait pas exactement quel âge avait l'homme aux cheveux blanc-argentés, mais à cause du pacte qu'il avait passé avec sa Chaine, il avait gardé sa jeunesse apparente. Pourtant, en réalité il devait certainement être un vieillard. Un enfant de cinq ans se tenait mieux et avait un comportement plus mature que lui.

Le vieillard en question, comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, frappa joyeusement dans ses mains, le dernier morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche. Il s'approcha ensuite fortement de Gil, se penchant vers lui, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il accrocha le regard doré, semblant le sonder. Il resta ainsi une quinzaine de secondes avant de s'affaler aux côtés du jeune homme, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Avec amusement et moquerie, Break taquina le Raven, lui faisant remarquer sa jalousie suspecte à l'égard de la Chaine qui était bien trop proche d'Oz. Il prit une voix mielleuse et se mit à lui parler mièvrement. Il éclata de rire à la vue du jeune homme au chapeau noir rougissant alors qu'il lui disait que c'était certainement dû à l'amour.

La victime vit rouge. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'embête de cette façon, surtout pour une chose pareille. Ainsi, partant au quart de tour, il plaqua son aîné contre le canapé, le renversant de manière à ce que son dos soit allongé sur les cousins. Il garda ses mains appuyées sous ses clavicules afin qu'il ne se redresse pas. Il était en équilibre précaire, une fesse sur le bord du canapé et l'autre dans le vide, car mine de rien le chapelier prenait un peu de place –sans compter que ses vêtement devaient être bien plus épais que lui.

L'expression faciale du victorien changea brusquement du tout au tout, laissant le Nightray des plus étonné, presque chancelant. Il s'attendait à tout de la part de Xerxes, sachant que celui-ci préparait peut-être un mauvais coup.

Et dire qu'il était étonné lorsque Break le saisit par la nuque aurait été des plus gros euphémismes. Il lui en aurait même hurlé dessus si ses lèvres n'avait pas été saisis avec une rapidité surprenante. Cela dura quelques secondes à peine, et le plus jeune se sentait complètement perdu, incapable de réagir. Profitant de son manque de réaction, le plus vieux le fit basculer sur le côté pour pouvoir se relever. Il passa une main dans les boucles noires avant de se diriger vers le placard par lequel il était arrivé.

Lorsqu'il entendit la petite porte se refermer, Gil reprit ses esprits. Ce baisé lui avait fait ressentir des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû, et il se sentait de nouveau perdu face aux sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
